Knives, strings and photos
by Victoriaxmen
Summary: Hide and seek it's a fun child's game...except when the one seeking is trying to kill you, luckily for Maria, her angel saved her...well more like a demon (Warnings inside)
1. Prologue

A young woman was running through a dark street, it was very late, why would she then? well she was being chased by a tall man, with reddish hair, red eyes and a bat with spikes, covered in blood, what was the reason?

*Flash back*

-Maria~ babe come here I just wanna talk to ya for a second-

-Ugh, don't call me "babe" imbecil!, and leave me alone...-

-Oh but we need to talk, y'know, I think you'd look adorable being even shorter-

-Fuck you...-

-Ya want to? well, let's go to my room then-

Alex carried her, keeping a strong hold on her

-AHHH! leave me! idiot!-

Maria kicked him many times, she punched him in the face, pretty strong actually, making him drop her, she took that as a chance to run away

-COme here you bitch! we have business to do!-

*present time*

Yes it was usual, hide and seek, this wasn't Alfred, no it was Alex, she knew he didn't let her insult him without him trying to kill her, and he always wanted more of her land, usual, an everyday thing

But luck wasn't on her side today, she was trapped in an alleyway

-No more running, you are trapped like a mouse, doll-

He raised his bat, aiming at her, oh he longed to hurt her, so badly, he didn't stand her, but it was nice to play, very funny indeed, but everything has an end of course

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

but it wasn't today


	2. Before the game

2P!America lied on the cold floor, bleeding through his chest, today was his opportunity, but of course it had to be ruined, more than obvious who it was

-Luciano?- Mexico stepped back, looking away

-That's my name ragazza-

Just great, first being chased by the salad addict, it was easy to escape from him, since he was slightly sloppy while running, but Luciano? it was almost impossible, he was just fast, and had a perfect aim, if one of his knives didn't stab you, it's because he didn't wanted to, or well, you are just too lucky. Yes Mexico knew that perfectly, that's what you learn being trapped in the 2P!world, for her, the best option was to escape, maybe now she understand the reasons of her own 2P? why did she ran a lot, that was now her only option, a country's strength is in part determined by it's wealth, so well, as you can guess she wasn't really strong, reason why she didn't afford to fight, what a bad luck to always have to face Alex and Matt trying to get her mad.

-Why did you- -

-Saved you? easy, you are **my** victim, I won't let them have you, if someone's doing something to you, that's me- The Italian smirked stepping closer to her, slowly, to create more tension

Let's focus even more on him:

Blood red hair, slightly tan skin, purple eyes, perfect aim, the man can be very obsessive, and bi-polar, Maria remembered to see him going from sweet to violent in seconds, he didn't smiled, but smirked, his eyes were always open, he wasn't fond of having them closed.

in a way he was very attractive but...wait, what was she thinking, he IS the enemy, but well truth was the truth...

-Why me?-

-I have seen you play hide and seek with Alex, you are too good-

-You based your opinion, oooon...me being chased always?-

-Sort of, it will be very much more fun to play with me~ -

-And what will I win? dead? I must admit...even if I hate to...you are just too difficult to avoid...-

Maria yelped, she didn't even noticed when he stood right behind her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he whispered softly in her ear

-Grazie, bella, still, I hope you do your best, I'd like it to be looooong-

-I never said I'd stop trying, in fact I'll try even more-

Luciano chuckled and stroked her cheek

-You know what, let's make a deal, shall we? if you win, I will let you live and help you through this world-

The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms

-And...if you win?-

He started laughing in a sadistic way, taking out his knife and pressing it against the cheek he was stroking

-Well. I'll see what I do with you-

he placed his knife back in his pocket

-So do you agree? anyways I'm not accepting a no for answer-

She wasn't just going to decline, the chances were very little, but they were there, she would win!, anyways, she was going to do it even if she didn't want to

-Ok, it's a deal- She held out her hand

Luciano took it and kissed it softly, rubbing it against his face

-We'll start tomorrow at midnight-

he stepped closer

-I look forward to it-

and even closer

-So don't be late, si?-

he just disappeared, so quick she didn't even noticed it, she just kept thinking about his beautiful purple eyes, yes she had to stop thinking of him, now she had to play for her life with that damned sadistic Italian, it was going to be great to have him as an ally after all...


End file.
